Female of The Species
by Bamon
Summary: AU. In a world where two Feral brothers have taken over, a new kind of order has begun. This is the story of one female, who remained hidden from the world and underestimated, comes into her mutation at a late age. Upon saving a woman, she is discovered and taken to the Auctions where the rare female Feral is auctioned off to the toughest male Ferals alive. This is her story...
1. Chapter 1

**Female of The Species.**

Chapter One: Discovery.

Things had changed greatly in the past two decades. Magneto ended up being right in a way in the end. Mutants were just humans evolved, and they had stayed the test of time. Humans... non-mutants didn't exist anymore. Mutants had replaced them, and at the top of food chain were Ferals. Mainly due to two class five Ferals that had healing beyond scientific measurement. They could heal from anything. They were brothers too, and were at the forefront of the 'Mutant Replacement Movement'. At least that was what it was called when all humans died out and the mutants did not. Rumour was that one of the brothers had lost his memory prior to this but thanks to a low level mutant who could phase through walls managed to remove the bullets that caused the amnesia. Now the brothers were closer then ever.

Things were not ideal however. Whilst mutants were no longer subjected to racial prejudice, things were not perfect. Ferals were now rare. A lot had ended up dieing during the MR Movement as most did not have healing and even those that did the healing didn't end up as strong as 'the Brothers'. Female Ferals were even rarer so now any female feral that was found was captured, registered, trained to be a mate, and then put up for auction to the male Ferals of the world. It was a huge event, and always held after the Male's Testing. In a way males didn't have it easy either although none were ever captured or their freedom taken away. They just had to go through the Battle Arena, and those that won five battles or more during a week stayed intact. Those who didn't were neutered. They wanted to encourage stronger Ferals through breeding, and if the male didn't measure up... Well, they left not being able to reproduce. It was a big thing, I had heard, although I had never been to any of these fights in the Battle Arenas. Only Ferals and the wealthy 'other' mutants really went to those fights.

It was found most mutations did pass on through the family line. For example, a telepath will most likely produce mental type mutations such as telekinetic, mental shields, super smarts, etc. Sometimes surprises did occur, such as a telepath breeding with a shapeshifter producing a mutation that could kill through a single touch, taking in the memories, life force, a psyche of the person, and with mutants their mutation - even permenantly - but if you thought about it the mutation did make sense considering its parents. Hence why 'Feral families' were monitored closely, and why it ended up being rare for a feral mutant to be produced outside of these families. Ferals often mated with each other. Ferals were instinctive, more some then others, and more often then not other mutants just weren't able to understand or even enjoy these differences.

Sometimes mutations did skip a generation or two, and that was what happened with me. My grandfather was a Feral, an intact Feral, and he ended up mating with an empath, my grandmother, and producing a mutant who could feel animals' emotions and talk to them. She was my mother, and since she was not feral the Council left her alone. My grandfather was a level 3 Feral, the lowest level of feral that managed to leave the Battle Arena intact. My mother mated with another feral although he was merely feral by looks with his fluffy feline ears and tail along with his cat-like agility. These along with the heightened senses made him able to survive the Battle Arena by the skin of his teeth as it were. He just managed to scrape a level 3, although most would say he was just a powerful level 2. It was because of this they spared little attention to him or my mother, even when she got pregnant. My father's parents were one low level feral who was a strong empath to boot and a mid-level telepath. They expected me to be a mid-level empath if anything.

What they produced was a strong level 4, maybe level 5, Feral. I wasn't tested. Not yet. My parents had been around level 4 and 5 ferals before and so knew what to look for. To be honest I was surprised how long my parents managed to hide me. Then again, my mutation didn't activate until I was eighteen years old. Even then it took a while for everything to develop. First I developed black stripes on my skin - or should I say in my skin? They were part of my skin anyway, and they were just like tiger stripes. First they were extremely faint, but they grew bolder by the day until they were too distinctive to be able to be hidden by anything other then clothing. The nails on my fingers slowly turned into claws. Even when filed back with a nail file - which hurt beyond words - they returned back within minutes. Next came the tail - this developed through twenty four hours starting during one pain-filled nightmare. I didn't stop screaming or writhing in pain the entire twenty four hours - even when I was awake. The tail was all skin, no fur, with the same stripes I had already developed previously. With that stage over I looked like a deformed cross between a tiger and that furless breed of cat bred in Egypt. I didn't like it, and what was even worse was that my skin was rather sensitive at this point. A week later I went through an entire week of pain where my ears broke off from my head inch by excruiating inch, and then after that cat-like ears grew higher up on my head then where my original ears had been. When you looked no one could even tell I used to have normal human ears there. With my new ears came the heightened senses, which was just as painful as everything else that came before combined, and then finally my fur came in. It started just below the bottom of my neck and then covered the rest of my body leaving the front of my neck and face furless except for my ears which had fur of its own that covered the rest of my head (ie, the top, sides and back) but for the most part it was hidden by my normal human hair so as long as I wore polo necked tops I generally looked human from the neck up. The fur was white with black stripes, and covered every inch of my body from my neck down. The only normal human portion of me that could be seen beside the fur were my nipples. Yeah, the fur didn't cover them. I was a sight to behold. After that, I covered up with clothing. Even my hands were covered in fur so I often ended up in trousers, long sleeved t-shirts, thick gloves (otherwise my claws often tore through them), boots, and hooded jumpers. Since being dressed like this was abnormal unless it was cold weather I often ended up having to stay indoors when it wasn't cold weather. This did me well until my twenty sixth year of being alive.

I guess by now you realised I ended up being caught? Well, honestly, I don't regret what I did to this day.

Here is what happened...

_Stuffing my gloved hands into the pockets of my hooded jumper, I made my way down the street towards the local grocery store. It was windy and raining something dreadful, which of course the feline in me did not like but the fact I was outside and free definately outweighed the feline hatred of water. My house, my parents' house, was on the outskirts of Southampton which made it easier to hide me. However I had to travel down the long street to go inside Southampton to get to the local small grocery store. Often, my mother would go out to the local supermarket each sunday to shop for food but since it was bad weather, and I hadn't been out in a while, plus we only needed a few bits I was sent to fetch it. Money in my UK size sixteen jeans pocket, I felt rather safe as I travelled down the street and into the ruralness of Southampton. _

_Whilst mutants were safe from anything racial, and humans were extinct, it didn't mean crimes didn't still happen. It just so happened that I ended up being a victim of bad luck as I strode up towards the back of the grocery store I was aiming for. It was as I was doing so I heard a feminine scream of fear and pain. The fact I raced towards the sound showed my self-protectiveness wasn't kicking in. If I had been smart and sought out my own survival I would have ignored the scream and gone about my shopping. I didn't. I strode into that dark alley and saw a man, although mutant he wasn't a feral my senses told me, who was ripping the clothing off a small female. She looked around sixteen, underage, and definately wasn't the type to fight. She probably hadn't even come into her mutation yet. The male however was old with greying hair, a bulging belly, thick facial hair, and a disgusting scent that made me guess he hadn't bathed or done any sort of hygiene in over a month.  
_

_"Hey! Stop it!"  
_

_I yelled, doing my best to smother the growl that wanted to leave my throat. The man turned towards me, showing the depths of his cruelty in his green eyes as he did so, and with a vicious flick of his wrist sent me hurtling down the alley way. I landed with a thud onto the dirty concrete floor, and before I knew it the feral in me snapped from its restraints. I ended up taking a back seat as my body prowled down the alley way with a feline grace. The predator in me was at the forefront and it seemed even the male mutant could feel it as he suddenly turned back to face me from the weak female he had turned back to when he flung me away. Before he could even use his ability my body began leaping from dumpster to piles of trash, making it difficult for him to pick me out to use his telekinetic ability, and then my body pounced on him. My glove covered claws dug into his body with strength only a feral could possess and tore out his intestines. The predator in me snarled and growled as my claws tore into him some more.  
_

The noise must have been loud enough to draw others to us, because it was only moments later a local cop found us. It took an animal control officer with an entire box of tranquilisers to knock me out. When I came to I was in the cell that I am in now. I'm guessing the male was dead, the female had gone home, and from the bars on the fourth wall (the others made of adamantium due to feral strength) I could see other female ferals. So this was one of the Female Feral Stations. I highly doubted I was still in the UK. From what I knew there was no FF Station in the UK, so I must have been kept drugged up for a few days if they had transported me out of the UK. I knew I should be panicking or trying to escape but since this was the fate of all female ferals - a fate I had been saved from for twenty six years of my life thus far - I knew it would be slightly unfair to do so.

That didn't mean I was going to take this rolling over though. Oh no. They had another thing coming if they thought I was going to be submissive.

Especially since they had taken all my clothing from me. I seemed clean too. Clearly they wanted everything on display.

A growl rumbled in my throat. Oh yes, they were going to get everything...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I shouldn't start any more stories but this idea wouldn't leave my head. Sorry! I hope you all like it - and no I won't be forgetting or abandoning any of my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Female Of The Species.**

Chapter Two: Registration.

My eyes narrowed as I heard heavy footsteps making their way closer. My heightened hearing picked up the sound of thick fingers pressing on buttons before a beep was heard and then a thick metallic scraping sound as a door was opened. The footsteps then continued, noticing there was three pairs of footsteps, before they came to a halt infront of my cage. I could smell the fear coming from the other female ferals in the other cages, thick and putrid as it hit my nostrils, but as soon as the bars on my cage slowly began to descend into the floor relief seemed to replace the fear. Before the bars were even low enough for me to jump over I was hit my a dart that came from a gun one of the two men that were clearly there for muscle as the third was in a dusty whitecoat signifying most likely he was the scientist slash doctor of the group. I had been expecting the dart to send me unconcious despite yanking it out as fast as possible but no that was not what happened. Slowly I began to feel my body seizing up and before long I could not move anything. They must have used a temporary paralyzing drug.

I watched with fury in my eyes as the two bodybuilders walked into my cage before grabbing my arms and legs, carrying me as if I was a sack of potatoes. The scientist led the way down the long corridor, my eyes taking in the other various females in the cages around me. Seconds later the scientist put in a code on a keypad near a door, a code I could not see, and then opened the door. They carried me out of the Cage Room and down another corridor, turning right and then left before taking me inside what could only be described as a cold examination room complete with the best technology money could buy. I was carelessly dumped onto a cold metallic table before the two muscle men walked over to the door and stood guard infront of it.

The scientist proceeded to type on a keyboard, bringing up what must of been the standard registration form to add to the worldwide database my exsistance. I watched as he then picked up a needle from a nearby table, looked for a pulse on my left arm before sinking the needle in to withdraw blood. Once full I watched as he put the blood into some kind of machine before my eyes were drawn to a second computer screen that was now running through the database of ferals to find my pedigree. A growl of fury rumbled in my throat but was unable to get pass my lips causing me discomfort to my annoyance. I just wanted to rip these idiots apart, free the other females, and get out of here to go back home.

Seconds later a match was found. The scientist carried a look of disgust as he noticed the fact my family were classed as low level ferals - well what few ferals there were in my ancestry. He returned to the first computer and input his findings before drawing a second round of blood from me. He put it in a different machine this time and I managed to see that there were five different coloured lights on it. The first was white labelled class one, the second was beige labelled class two, the third was yellow labelled class three, the fourth was orange labelled class four, and the fifth was red class five. The machine made a buzzing sound before the orange light lit up brightly and the red flickered from lit up to not lit.

"Now that is interesting. Class four, possible class five with development."

He murmurred, returning to the first computer where he input the information before grabbing the phone handset from the wall and dialed a number from memory. I had a bad feeling this was a bad thing and began trying to find out if the paralyzing drug had worn off yet. Unfortunately I still could not move anything. I sincerely hoped my healing factor got rid of it soon.

"This is Doctor Matthews at the Female Feral Station Four. A class four, possibly class five, feral has just come in and completely untouched according to my senses. As required I am calling to let the Brothers know. I will hold whilst you get a hold of them."

He spoke once the secretary, who had introduced herself once answering the phone, finished speaking. Fear entered my eyes for the first time as I heard mention of the Brothers. I had always assumed they were a story told to female ferals to scare them, like the bogey man used to be told to human children, but clearly there were very real and possibly coming for me if I was reading between the lines right. Moments later the secretary's voice came loud and clear over the phone.

"They will be at the station tomorrow morning, six am, to have a look at her. Have her prepared by then. They want her remained untouched. If this turns out well they will enjoy breaking her in, as I am sure you are aware. Goodbye."

With that the dial tone appeared, the female secretary having hung up, and the scientist put his handset back in place. He resumed filling out the rest of the form which consisted, of what I could see was my abilities. Of course he first put in my appearance first, and then added heightened senses which he must have realised since I had clearly reacted to his call. He then finally returned to me and injected another drug just to the side of my mouth. Within seconds I realised I could now move my mouth. I had a feeling that whatever he wanted from me was not going to be a pleasant chat.

"What other abilities do you have?"

I found myself snorting in response. Did he really expect me to answer that truthfully or at all? Seriously, I was not going to dig my own grave.

"I can get our telepath down to force his way through your mind to answer the question, and I assure you it will be excruciatingly painful. So much so you'll be paralyzed a lot longer since it'll take your healing factor, if you have one, its entire focus and at least a couple of hours to get rid of."

He responded, which of course made my eyes widen in shock. For a moment I did consider the pros and cons of giving him what he wanted. The pros was of course I'd not have to suffer such pain he described. The cons of which was that it felt like I was just giving in. However I had a feeling even if these guys didn't get my abilities through brute force and mental torture, then the Brothers would if they decided they wanted me. Perhaps it was time to choose which battles to fight. I wanted to escape but refusing to tell them my abilities wasn't exactly going to get me free - at least not right now.

"Healing factor, feline reflexes and agility, heightened strength and stamina, as well as feral instincts. Claws, obviously, and heightened senses. The fur keeps me warmer then the average human or mutant, and so my temperature tends to run a little higher then them but not enough to survive in harshly cold climates although I could survive longer then non-furred entities by a small margin. I also tend to have some traits like a feline - I don't like the rain. I don't like water from the neck up, especially in my eyes, but I do like swimming on the occassion. I like taking naps, soft things, as well as milk and cream. However, I don't like fish like most felines, and my meat always has to be well done. I will not eat anything that has any bit of pink in it. I don't like being cooped up. I like a lot of space. Oh, and I love to bite especially when assholes are around me."

The last sentence was said with a predatory grin, a dark look in my eyes as I glared at him. The scientist and bodyguards did not miss my threat. However none of them did anything about it - I was paralyzed I suppose - and the scientist then resumed putting in the details of my abilities that he found relevant, shortening some, and then clicked 'add' which automatically updated the database. I was officially known, and an ID number then popped up for me. I got a bad feeling the ID number wasn't going to be put into a nice bracelet for me to wear. Either I was going to get chipped like an animal with my owner's address and name once I had one, or I was going to get branded with fire and metal like I was cattle. Neither option sounded good, although the first was definately less painful.

Once the scientist turned around I gave him my best glare.

"If you don't give me some clothes asap I will tear all three of you apart, slowly, once this drug is gone. It may not be today, or tomorrow, but one day I will be free and I'll come right back here to make good on this promise. This I swear to you."

I growled as viciously as possible. Unfortunately it didn't go my way because seconds later a cattle prod was used to electrocute me in response. I assumed this was in punishment for what they deemed misbehaviour. I knew this would be just the beginning and more would definately be to come. I may be shy, especially when it comes to males, but I was still a predator backed into a corner who refused to be submissive. Any kind of training was not going to end up sitting well with me and thus I'd end up fighting every chance I got. If I really was going to end up with the Brothers I knew any kind of punishments I received here would be child's play to what those two Brothers would end up doing to me as punishment. I just hoped I survived long enough to get free and return to my family. I hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Would they even know what had happened to me? Would they think I died or ran away? I couldn't help but feel my eyes tear up at these thoughts. I'd never give up until I saw them again.

They'd rue the day they found and captured me.

They waited until the aftershocks stopped before I was picked up by muscle one and two, the scientist once more leading the way back to my cell before I was shoved inside. It was only once the bars were back in place that I felt the drug was gone, leaving me in control of my body once more. I found myself snarling at them in fustration and fury. Even more so when they just turned away from me and left the way they had come to resume their other duties.

This time, once I had quietened, I heard the sounds of an auction taking place in the opposite direction of where I had been taking. The sounds of the female feral crying and whimpering along with the sounds of her struggling could barely be heard over the males auctioning her off and others bidding on her. It wasn't long before she was sold, and the sounds of a lot of people moving around, things being said and done, before footsteps approached the door the scientist had originally come out of. The relief that once had flooded through the room now turned to fear, and I could only guess that the other females were scared of who would be dragged out next to be sold. Fortunately though the person that stepped through seemed to be similar to that of a bodyguard although dressed as if he were simply a dogsbody, and was wheeling a wheelbarrow of raw meat down the corridor. I watched as small pieces of meat were thrown through the bars into each cage before he disappeared back through the door he came. I found myself having to hold a furry hand-paw to my mouth at the sight of the raw slab of meat, mostly fat, lying on the cold floor of my cage. Infact blood was oozing out of it as if it had just been torn from an animal only killed seconds before.

I didn't touch the meat and slept hungry in the furthest corner of my cell, finding myself wishing for the soft blankets of my comfy bed back at home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was definately updated quicker then usual, and I am rather happy with this chapter. To answer the question about other Xmen appearing in this story (other then Wolverine & Sabertooth), so far it is a no but as other authors probably know, stories do run away with you sometimes so there may be a chance of it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Female Of The Species.**

Chapter Three: Preparation.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep on that cold cell floor that night despite the stench of fear, the sticky heat of both the location and numerous bodies, as well as the odor of that raw piece of meat that was still sat inside my cell as if it belonged there. My awakening was just as unpleasant as I woke up only because extremely cold water was being sprayed at me from a power hose on its top setting. I was practically sputtering in shock before I managed to curl my body into a ball to prevent drowning. Well, mostly it was to stop water getting in my eyes but drowning - although it could have been a possibility - sounded a far better excuse in my head.

It seemed quite a while, although probably only a few minutes, before the hose was shut off. I growled in fury, slowly standing up with my back to them before attempting to shake the excess water from my fur. Just as I finished, or at least realised I would get no more water off me, I felt something hard hit the back of my head. With a fierce growl I spun around, flexing my claws as I glared at the two lackies stood outside my cell.

"Wash your hair."

One grunted, jerking his head in the direction of my feet, with a hint of a foreign accent. Cautiously, I crouched down, watching the pair as I let one hand slowly investigate the floor. To my surprise a Shampoo bottle was laid at my feet. My gaze immediately dropped down to it and I noticed it was a medium-priced type of bottle. They probably would have gone cheap but with ferals I guessed the shampoo always had to have no scent and so the cheapest they could find were the medium priced bottles. Deciding washing my hair was nothing to fight over - I felt dirty anyway and really wanted to be clean - I did as I was told. I lathered my hair up with the shampoo before reluctantly kicking the bottle back and clamping my eyes shut. As I predicted the hose turned back on and stayed on until they were sure my hair was clean.

I had no time to prepare for what was next as the second the hose was shut off I felt an energy grab hold of every inch of my body. I realised one of the lackies must be a telekinetic. Growls of fustration rumbled in my throat as the bars were brought down to my cell and the two lackies walked in.

The shorter of the two, the one with the accent, stood at around five foot ten - just taller then me - with long red hair that had been plaited in a very neat braid. Despite being the shorter of the two he was filled with muscle everywhere. He looked so much like a wrestler with his muscle mass that I knew he probably intimidated everyone he came across - even if they were taller then him. His companion stood at just about six feet from what I could tell with spikey blonde hair and cold green eyes. Although the blonde was taller he had about the same muscle mass as the shorter guy, thus making the shorter guy even more intimidating in an odd way. One could tell whilst the shorter one was the muscle-filled brute, his blonde companion was the cold sadistic sort who would laugh at the sight of dragging your entrails out of your body just to see how far they could be taken before you died.

The redhead began plaiting my hair, suggesting that he was perhaps the telekinetic, whilst the blonde seemed to be making sure there were no obvious injuries on my body. Since he rarely touched me I guessed he must have quite strong feral senses (although he seemed to have nothing else of the usual feral package) and so be able to smell as well as see extremely well. My nails, which were pointed like claws, were filed down by the blonde on both my hands and feet before the pair walked out of the cell. Still under the power of the redhaired telekinetic, I was forced to hover like a balloon behind them which was thoroughly embarassing.

Luck seemed to be on my side however as an asian male in a lab coat walked towards them with focused strides. Although their talk started as calmly as it could between lackies and intelligent but impatient evil scientists, it soon deteriorated into the scientist yelling at the lackies before hitting the redhead over the head with his clipboard. That one second of pain was enough for the telekinetic to loose his grasp on me and thus was my chance for freedom.

With a mischevious grin I managed to land on all fours - something I was rather proud of since it was the first time - before spinning on a dime to run towards the door that led towards the Auction Block. With as much of a ferocious roar as possible I slammed my entire weight into the door and to my surprise it completely gave way. Although a mutant I had never stretched or tested my abilities. Not really. I used enough to keep hidden, and sometimes a bit more when I was trying to save or help someone. Otherwise, I really did not know my own strength or limits. The fact the door gave way to me so easily sent a wave of pride to shoot through me as I began running across the stage.

I barely paid attention to the fact that the huge room was being set up for the first Auction of the day or that others were in the room with me. My eyes were focused on the large windows that were letting in a hell of a lot of light.

FREEDOM.

I ran as fast as possible, and when instinct told me I was close enough to jump I did so, flying through the air and glass into the outside world. My half hands-half paws stretched out like a tiger would to land but they never did touch ground. A heavy weight - I could only think tank as it collided into my left side - slammed so hard into me I went sailing to the right a fair distance before my body landed with a thud on the ground, skidding the rest of the way until eventually I came to a halt. I groaned in agony, having never experienced serious pain before, despite the fact my healing factor was already healing the major grazes covering my entire left side.

"Fuck! What the bloody hell was that!"

I cursed, my english accent still as strong as ever despite captivity. Gingerly, I rolled onto my stomach, bringing my right hand to my left shoulder as I slowly got up onto my knees. I tentatively touched my entire left side, making sure everything was healed before flexing every muscle I could in that side. I was working perfectly. It still didn't stop the echo of the pain staying in the background of my mind, however, as I slowly stood up to prepare myself to face whatever was to come next.

I was stunned upon seeing what hit me. The blonde had seemed tall before, and the redhead had seemed so muscular as well as intimidating before. Now... both seemed like lanky short children compared to the overwhelming male before me. Despite having tackled me his designer suit was impeccable (it looked like it had been freshly made and bought seconds ago). He was taller then six feet, maybe seven... and his figure! The suit clung to every well defined muscle. Normally I felt tall around other people. Right now I felt the shortest and tiniest person in the world. Despite having muttonchops, he was well shaved - not all the way but giving him a light layer of facial hair. His hair was dirty blonde, cut close to his skull which seemed almost militarian in a way, but his eyes were the most eyecatching and not in a good way. They were so dark, so haunting, so... feral that any animal instincts I had were now absolutely silent in his presence.

He wasn't alone either. He too had a shorter companion although he only seemed shorter by a inch or so, with just as much muscle. This one was dark haired, and had a far more rugged lumberjack type look about him despite the fact he too was in a form fitting designer suit. Instinct seemed to flare briefly; telling me to steer clear of his hands although I saw no sign of claws upon looking. This man's eyes resembled the other male's except there was a bit more humanity in his then his blonde companion's. His hair was cut short too, although there was a hint of a curl or two near the top of his head that suggested it had been longer once upon a time.

Their facial features and physical frames were very similiar though. Almost as if they were related. Like _brothers_.

I gulped, tentatively taking a step back but this proved to be a mistake as the dirty blonde flashed a feral smirk, his dark amber eyes lit up with anticipation.

Behind them stood a number of lackies along with two scientists and the Doctor from my registration, but they looked more like children compared to these two newcomers.

The Doctor stepped forwards until he was a stride behind the two larger males.

"This is the frail you were talking about?"

The dirty blonde asked. At the sound of his low, husky timbre I found myself shivering as my subconciously my body began to crouch in an attempt to seem smaller and disappear. The Doctor nodded in agreement whilst he responded vocally,

"Yes Sir. Quite an anamoly. Comes from two low level feral families. Grandfather on the mother's side was a level 3 Feral. Grandmother was an empath. The two produced the mother, a mutant who could talk to animals and feel their emotions. Father was either a strong level 2 or weak level 3 Feral. On the father's side, the grandfather was also a level 3 feral with a strong empathic twist. The grandmother was a telepath. The feral gene seemed to go weaker from one generation to the next. It was expected such a pairing would not produce a feral, let alone with any significant power. She was checked at birth but showed no physical mutations so she was classified 'Non-Feral'. Here is the file we currently have on her."

The Doctor explained before handing over a red coloured folder to the dark haired male.

I watched wearily as the two males began looking through the surprisingly large file whilst the Doctor sent the lackies to stand in a circle around me in an attempt to make sure I didn't escape.

"She's old."

The dirty blonde spoke, and I couldn't help but snarl at him in outrage. How dare he! I may not be a teenager any more but that didn't mean I was old. I was twenty six years old thank you very much. Besides, with my healing I had a feeling I may just be immortal so I had a lot of years left in me. I frowned then. What was I doing? Trying to make myself more appealing? It was ridiculous. Without a second thought I turned on a dime and ran towards one part of the circle of lackies. When I got close enough I trusted my instincts to jump and was surprised when I did infact jump over one of the lackies and even landed on the other side. Someday I would really have to test out all of my abilities.

Half a second later I heard a familiar 'whoosh' through the air before something pierced the skin of my neck. I wavered mid-stride before coming to a halt, and felt like I was underwater as I lifted a hand to take out what was in my neck. Once out I managed to get a look at it and saw it was a familiar looking dart. _Tranquilizer_, I realised, before with a groan my body collapsed to the floor as my vision and awareness disappeared.

My last thought was: _'I'm screwed'_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The long-awaited next chapter! I do hope you all enjoy it. Victor is just so yummy... Keep the reviews coming. I do love to hear all of them. Rosmund, I do hope this lives up to such wonderful praise. I love your story, Into The Woods, and just want a Victor of my own... Maybe one day! Until then, there will be more of Victor and Logan in the next chapter. Keep your eyes peeled!


	4. Chapter 4

**Female Of The Species.**

Chapter Four: Rehomed.

I couldn't help but groan in pleasure as I started to stir from unconciousness. The softest silk - at least I assumed it was in my half asleep state since I had never actually touched silk before - rubbed against my face. Both fur and skin were caressed by the material, and it was only as I began rubbing my face conciously against the material beneath me I began to acknowledge I was somewhere very comfortable. I could even feel sunlight pouring through a window somewhere to land on me.

It took a few minutes for me to remember what had happened before I had fallen unconcious. Suddenly, I sat bolt up-right and looked around wide eyed at where I was. What had happened after that dart knocked me out? The room, although it was hard to cause this place that considering, it looked like its own luxurious apartment or five star hotel suite and I had no idea how I got into it.  
I had a sudden sick feeling as I realised it was highly unlikely I was back at the Female Feral Station. That left one other obvious outcome; the two Brothers had taken me home.

It didn't seem likely to me however. I mean, why would they want me? It wasn't as if I was some lithe, busty siren who knew how to bring a man to his knees and keep home. Honestly, I'd be lucky if I didn't burn most of what I attempted to make let alone make anything edible.  
I got off the bed before realising I was still naked I grabbed a sheet off the top of the bed, briefly wondering where the duvet was, before wrapping the sheet around myself so it covered me from neck to toe. Feeling it against my skin and fur made me want to get back on the bed and go back to sleep but I didn't have time for that. I had to find out where I was and my best escape route.

Although I knew I wasn't anything special, I doubted any female would want to be chosen by the infamous Two Brothers. Stories about them had been told by parents to Feral children for at least a century, if not more, and to find out they could be real... It was terrifying to imagine. Not that, if they were real, I'd cower with my tail between my legs. I would have no problem defending myself. I wasn't about to let anyone unworthy force me into submission or force me to do something I didn't want to do.

I was old enough to remember the stories about what life was like before the Ferals took over. Independance. A life of your own where you didn't have to be bought by a male, and male-kin didn't have to go through that awful Arena just to reproduce. Life may never be what it once was but I wasn't about to believe that this was all there was to it now.

My life was my own, and I would be damned to let anyone tell me how I was going to live it. Sure, I may never get back to my family but that didn't mean I didn't have a voice or feelings. I may never be able to make improvements for every person out there, but I was going to at least try to instill such confidence into others.

At least, that was a hope. Knowing my luck though I wouldn't be able to get out of here let alone make any changes that would improve other peoples' lives.

As I make my way across the bedroom and out into the hallway, I soon realise how much heat there is in the air and that it is sunny. Wherever I was, it was likely I was not in the United Kingdom any more which scared me more then I was willing to admit. Biting my bottom lip, I noticed that everything was as finely furnished as the bedroom I awoke in had been. Infact this looked more luxurious and prestigous then any five star hotel I've seen depicted on the television. It reminded me more of a palace of some kind, and if those two males were The Brothers then it rather fit them actually since they were practically our kind of royalty.

Instead of going right where the hallway was longest and looked like it went to a staircase, I went left down the hallway which only lasted a few normal strides. However at the end of it was a window, and cautiously I looked out of it to get a feel of where I was. What I saw scared me. If the Brothers were as they should be then I expected to see a high amount of security around their homestead (as I guessed this place I was at was). I could not see massive amounts of high security that would have filled me with dread. No, instead I saw an almost wild backgarden (it was actually a lot of acres, I guessed at least a hundred) that looked like it was made up of several different environments as well as prey. There was a huge wall surrounding the territory, of course, and I doubted that anyone but the two males could even manage to scale it let alone jump over it, but apart from that I didn't see much of anything else when it came to security. I was pretty sure I could see a few cameras, maybe there would be watchtowers at each corner of the wall surrounding the territory, and I might have seen a few men in security uniforms patrolling outside but there was nothing else.

No dogs. No lasers. No high tech equipment or even their own mini-army.

The fact they had so little security filled me with more dread and fright then I would have felt with it there.

It meant these two males were so powerful, on the very highest scale of Class Five, that they didn't need any more security then the bare minimum.

I was definately not going to be a match for them. At least not in the condition I was in right now anyway. Maybe I would be after I lost some weight and had some high quality training under my belt...

It was a pretty clear message that most intelligent people would pick up. They didn't need any kind of back-up. Even if you managed to get in, get what you wanted, and out again they would still be able to track you down. It made me realise if they really wanted to keep me (and since I was perhaps the first they ever brought home after all the time they have been in control it was pretty clear they did) there was no way I'd ever be able to escape them. Sure, maybe I'd get out of the territory if they were either feeling generous or I got incredibly lucky, but I doubt I'd be 'free' twenty four hours let alone any longer before they caught up with me.

The catching up... I didn't doubt they'd punish me. I knew what males did to their females; at least my parents had warned me of all the horror stories. Sure, some males were good to their females but from what I heard there was only a fifty-fifty chance of getting a male like that. I did not want to see what kind of punishment the Brothers could cook up and after living for over a century if rumours were true they had probably seen every kind of punishment and torture ever thought of.

"Damn it!"

I breathed, realising I was well and truly trapped here until they said otherwise.

"Goin' somewhere frail?"

A deep, rumbling voice asked me out of nowhere. My eyes widened before I spun around, deciding it was better to face him then have my back to him. It was the dirty blonde haired male, and he looked even larger as well as taller then I remembered. Of course it could be because he was closer then he had been when we met; he was only four of his large strides away. The door to the bedroom I had woken up in stood halfway between us.

"N-no..."

I stammered, hating the fact I was showing weakness (and he could probably smell my fear) but he was a big boy as well as an unknown. I would be an idiot not to feel a healthy dose of fear. Bravery and strength of character is not doing something and feeling no fear for it. It is doing something, the right thing, even though it terrifies you and boy did this guy terrify me. Even though where he stood most of his bulky frame was shadowed in darkness I could still make most of him out. Something I guessed was thanks to my heightened senses.

"No what?"

He continued, a smirk spreading across his lips that flashed his sharp and not-so-human teeth. In that moment he reminded me of a lion, the king of the jungle, who really liked to play with his prey in every sense of the phrase. Despite looking so much like a tiger, an animal that could easily defend itself, I found myself instinctively taking half a step back. Even females in the wild who could be just as ferocious as males (as well as even more so) would have felt the instinct to give this particular male a wide berth as well as to never turn your back on him. He was not to be messed with.

"Uh, no sir."

I whispered, flexing every muscle I had within my body as my tail twitched its agitation behind me. I was ready to run on a second's notice, whilst the male looked like a lion merely lounging in his territory. He was so damn sure, so confident, and so wild (I'd say unhinged but he did not look the crazy or unstable kind. He had this impression of being a deadly predator but there was a hell of a lot of intelligence behind the wildness in his eyes which I guessed most did not pick up on) that every instinct I had told me to act carefully around him.

The stalemate was ruined as my stomach made its protests known with a rather loud and embarrassing growl.

"Come, foods ready."

The male commanded, no longer leaning against the wall. He simply turned and strode down the hallway without a care in the world. He knew I'd follow. I knew I had no choice in this moment of time. He was in his prime, fit to perfection, whilst I was not. If I was going to gain my freedom, or get any sense of having control over my life, then I would have to change that. I would need to become fit, and it was clear from our first meeting that the two males wanted me in peak condition as well. I would not cut my nose off to spite my face. So, I followed him down the hallway, down the staircase, and through several other hallways until we reached a very large as well as well stocked (at least it smelled it) kitchen.

I could only hope if we had meat that it would be cooked well done for me.

I had only stepped three strides into the kitchen when out of no where the male's large paw-like hand grabbed the back of my neck along with a fair bit of my hair with it.

"Shit!"

I swore softly, instantly feeling trapped, as instinctively my hands came up to try and pry his sharp claw-like nails from my neck. He gripped my neck firmly so that his skin and nails pressed against me, but not so tightly he was blocking my windpipe or piercing skin. Still, despite it being gentle I still felt trapped and because of this my body was tense that even my tail wasn't moving any more. Of course since my parents weren't all that feral, I was pretty much human and therefore I hadn't been raised as a feral female but a human female that was still trying to grasp my feral mutation. There was a huge difference, and despite the animal documentaries I had watched (I could compare the male's touch to that of a mother with its cub in a way) showing me this was harmless the human I had been brought up as didn't feel that way despite the logic.

"Victor, is that necessary?"

A second voice spoke up, and it was only then my gaze saw the other male - the dark haired one - sat in a deep leather armchair in the corner with a newspaper in his hands. Victor, as I found out the dirty blonde male was called, then proceeded to push or drag, I could not quite decide, me towards the kitchen table before forcing me to sit on one of the wooden chairs. I didn't dare move from my seat, and since the unnamed male seemed less scary then Victor I kept my gaze solely on Victor as he made his way towards a door next to the fridge.

"The frail needs a firm hand from the get go, Jimmy-boy. You know this. Especially with this one. May as well be human for all she knows."

He grunted, his displeasure evident in his voice when he spoke the last sentence.

I had a feeling Victor saw me as a cub for all intents and purposes. I just hoped to god I wouldn't have to learn to walk and talk again... and if I could steer clear of a third puberty (my first was as a normal human around eighteen and the second when my mutation kicked in just recently) that would be great.

Unfortunately luck just did not seem to be going my way lately.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can't believe this took so long! I am so sorry for how long you all had to wait, but at least the next chapter is here! Hopefully it did not disappoint you.

Fett012000, thankyou so much or your review and compliments. I agree that unfortunately most OCs do tend to be Mary-Sues or worse Bella Swans (god that character just irritates me, more so when that girl - Kirsten? can't remember her name - played her in the movies.). I am so glad my OC isn't anything like that! I do try really hard when I use OCs for them to be full of character with strengths and weaknesses. No one is perfect and I'd hate it if any of my OCs came across like that - so if that happens feel free to give me a kick up the butt! Oh and - ORIGINS SABERTOOTH RULES! Yes, yes he does. I agree. I looked back on who else has played Sabertooth and realised the others really did not do the character justice and were just plain pitiful. Thankgod for Origins Victor 3

Shiraha56 - Once again, I am soooo happy people do infact love my female original character. I completely agree with you - I am so so sick of female OCs being young (aka teenagers) that are stick thin or perfectly volumptuous. What about us normals? It drives me nuts! Anyway, there will be more of a backstory as to how the Brothers got together and Logan (aka James Howlett) got his memory back. That'll be in the future most likely though, once my OC has earned their trust for them to share it with her. We'll also hear more from Logan too, or as he shall be known in this fic - James.

AvalonTheLadyKiller - I shall be doing a chapter for Victor and Logan's views on our little tigeress, so do not worry! It'll definately be in the very near future. Maybe even next chapter if you're lucky, so stay tuned!

Rosmund Chadwick - Another chapter for you dearie. No thanks necessary for updating, but I thoroughly enjoy it nonetheless. *rubs cheeks against you, scent-marking you as mine*. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please keep the reviews coming! Every single one makes me smile and lights up my day. I'm sure it also turns Victor on every time he's mentioned too ;]

TEAM VICTOR SHALL CONQUER! You know you want to join us...


	5. Chapter 5

**Female Of The Species.**

Chapter Five: This Is A Man's World.

A mischevious thought did enter my mind as I watched Victor disappear into what was a large room full of skinned carcasses as far as I could see. It was enough to make me want to feel sick and encourage the idea that came to my mind. If he was going to treat me as a child - okay, cub as far as he was concerned - then why not act like it? The dark haired male looked in deep concentration as he read the newspaper and with Victor in the 'meat locker' I knew this was my best chance.

Like a kid I slowly slunk from my seat to end up knelt on the floor behind the table. Hidden, I then crawled quietly down the length of the table before pausing. I peeked around the corner to see the dark haired male as I last saw him and Victor still in the room - I guessed he was cutting a chunk of one of the carcasses. The thought made me cringe and feel sick, so I quietly and quickly crawled to the doorway three strides away before disappearing round the corner where I wouldn't be seen. As soon as I was out of sight I stood and ran. I went back the way I had come all the way to my room.

Running all the way there I was panting by the time I entered the room. Much to my chagrin I saw there was no lock on the door - inside or outside. So shutting the door I went to the chest of drawers nearby and as quickly as I could - which admittedly wasn't that quick - put it infront of the door so it couldn't be opened easily. However I had no delusions that the two Brothers would still be able to get in so I began getting any item I could carry - mostly chairs - and piled it up on top of the desk. By the time I was done I couldn't see the door at all.

However that probably still wouldn't stop them although it might slow them down so I rushed to the french doors that blocked me from the large balcony outside. Perhaps I could get outside and escape into their own personal wilderness. If I could really embrace my feral side - unfortunately it was doubtful - I might be able to find a place to hide for a while. I didn't have much hope on this option but it was all I had so I might as well give it a go. You never know unless you try.

I knew the second Victor found I was missing. There was a great terrible roar - strangely reminded me of the Beast in Disney's Beauty and the Beast but I was not going to go into that in depth since it could make me decide not to do what I was about to do. I attempted to yank the french doors open and to my shock they did open. Clearly neither brother was worried about me succesfully escaping. Gulping, I ran out onto the balcony - I could have sworn I heard heavy thuds on the stairs - and began examining around the rail to see if there was an easy way down. There wasn't even a trellis for climbing plants or a pipe (not that I'd be able to climb down that anyway.

I was screwed. Then I heard a heavy thud against the door which made them and the items infront of it shake. A fair dose of fear shot into me as I realised I was trapped. The en-suite wouldn't have a lock and there would be no heavy items in there I could move to lock myself in. I didn't even want to think what the two Brothers would do to me when they caught me.

I heard a firm "Victor!" before the thudding stopped. Swallowing, I tentatively stepped forward until I was off the balcony and in the room. Once there I stood stock still. Moments later I heard the dark haired man's voice speak through the door.

"It'll be far better for ya if ya come out of your own free will darlin'. You don't want to see what Victor'll do when he's furious and he will be if he has to break into this room. Even I won't be able to stop him."

I was silent for a moment before I spoke up, hating it when I stammered a little.

"It- It'll take a while. There is a lot to move."

I confessed, willing the shakiness in my voice to disappear. There was a vicious snarl from the otherside which stopped as quick as it appeared. It only increased my fear but I pushed through it.

"Do it as quick as ya can darlin'."

I nodded, even though I realised he wouldn't see that before tip toeing to the blocked bedroom door. I slowly and carefully took all the items, chairs and all, off the chest of drawers and put them in their rightful places. I grabbed one end of the table and had a feeling as soon as half the weight was gone Victor would push inside the room like a charging bull. Forcing myself to plough through the growing fear inside me I began dragging the chest of drawers away. Victor did as I expected, scanning the room until he found me. The look in his eyes only added to my growing fear.

"P-please..." I begged, "I'm sorry..."

Here I paused as I tried to come up with a suitable term to please him and try to get me out of a painful punishment

"Uh... I'm sorry... Alpha?"

I guessed. I had no idea what cats called the one in charge so wolves seemed to be the best way to go as a back-up. I inched further down the chest of drawers as I tried to keep it between him and me although I had a feeling he could just jump over it if he wanted to.

His chest was heaving, his hands and elongated claws flexing, but when I mentioned Alpha the dark haired man laughed and Victor's mouth tipped up into something like a smirk. I wasn't sure if this was an improvement or not.

"Come here."

His voice rumbled and it made me want to stay where I was all the more.

"Um, I think I'm going to stay here. Thankyou all the same."

I murmured, a part of me wanting him not to near. However the narrowing of his eyes told me that he had heard and he wasn't happy.

"You don't want to make 'im chase ya darlin'."

The dark haired male piped up, looking fairly amused as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest that made his muscles bulge in an intimidating (and maybe attractive, not that I'd admit that) way. My gaze left him to stare at Victor causing me to notice his eyes darkening as more time passed by. I had a feeling this was most definately not a bad thing especially when his claws began to grow longer and sharper.

Deciding it was probably best to go to him and not hide behind the chest of drawers (I also had the feeling if I want to the dark haired male instead this would anger Victor to dangerous amounts), I slowly inched my way down the long side of the chest of drawers I was standing behind. As I got to the end I paused a few seconds, the fear I was feeling growing, before inching - more like shuffling very slowly - towards the massive, wild, blonde haired male known as Victor. He should have been called Titan, I thought, as I began to get close enough for him to grab me should he want to. He seemed to be holding back though from doing so as his intense gaze stayed on my eyes despite the fact I was trying my best just to stare at my feet as the white sheet pooled over them.

Just as I got within an inch of him his right hand shot out as quick as a snake, grabbing me around the front of the neck and pushing against the skin to cause me to gasp for breaths although I noticed he was not trying to strangle me.

"Shit!"

I managed to breath, my eyes widening in fear as I could only stare into his own dark feral eyes that showed every bit of anger he was feeling.

"You'll never leave my sight ever again frail! You won't wanna find out what I'll do if you try to leave my sight."

He snarled, almost seeming to bare his sharp fangs unconciously. I felt like a misbehaved cub being punished by a ferocious and deadly lion - this was not a good feeling at all. I almost asked what frail meant but fortunately I managed to stop myself before it was too late. Besides, I knew he was referring to me.

"P-please, I'm sorry!"

I gasped. This must have worked - although I had no idea why - as he let go dropping me to the ground. I didn't even have any idea that he was holding me up off the ground. The second my feet touched the floor I found out why as his face lunged towards me as quick as his hand had so I had no way to defend myself as he plunged his teeth into the fragile skin where my neck met my shoulder. My body went limp sub-consciously as I knew I certainly hadn't told it to. I heard Victor growl against my body as his large hands gripped at the middle of my back with his nails pressing against me through the sheet and almost into my fur as well as skin. I felt my tail twitch but what he did next shocked me to the core. It wasn't his hips pushing against mine and then withdrawing - although that creeped me out a lot - but his large hands suddenly grabbed and squeezed at my bottom. I was mortified though as a quiet moan escaped my lips without my say so. What was worse was knowing my body was stirring and feeling as well as scenting sexual pheromones I didn't know I had.

Sure, I had been in heat before but I had always locked myself in my room. I never went out during that period, and although I did find a few men attractive they had never provoked this kind of reaction in me. I didn't know how to handle it or hide it so all I could do was clench my eyes shut as the two males scented the air. I knew they'd probably know what it was and honestly I didn't want to see the smug expression on Victor's face and an amused but lustful one on the dark haired male.

"Another time frail, but its good to know somethin' is workin'. We may make a decent feral outta you yet."

Victor purred. When I felt him step away I opened my eyes and shuffled backwards as I kept my eyes on the laminated wooden flooring below me. Due to this I didn't see Victor come up from behind me and jumped what felt like a few feet in the air as he smacked by bottom. What was worse was once again my body let both males in the room I liked it - or it liked it. I preferred the latter since I did not want to encourage these two. I was going to find some way out of this.

"Come, we need to get ya feed. Your not having a balanced diet so we need to correct that."

Victor announced as he strode towards the door. The dark haired male left first with Victor just inches behind him. Like last time I hurried after him, fearing what he'd do to me if I disobeyed him twice in a row. I wasn't stupid - how would I escape if I was injured beyond any capability to walk or think? Besides, he could also imprison me somewhere dark, cramped, and with me chained to the floor or wall to discipline me. I would never be able to escape then.

Once we got to the kitchen I hurried to the chair I had abandoned before Victor could drag me there like last time.

A plate of raw meat was placed infront of me with a thud. I looked at it for only three seconds before I turned my head to throw up onto the floor.

Things just seemed to go from bad to worse.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter! I'm rather impressed I got two chapters out in one day ( all be it for different stories). I hope you all enjoy it and thankyou for all your fabulous reviews! They all encourage me to not only continue writing this story but a hell of a lot quicker then I would otherwise.

TheRYU - I'm so honoured and flattered this story has moved to your top favourite. They will be sharing a mate, and I hope this chapter still fulfills all your expectations.

DeathsQueen26 - You asked and I delivered. I agree with your descriptions of Victor and Logan. I love how Victor is so hot that most don't mind him being a little creepy and dark.

Cat Lea Takersdarkone - Wow! I love every review I get complimenting me on my female original character. I've seen a lot of OCs that either are so horrible they put you off or bland as beige. To know my female isn't anything like that gives me warm fuzzies in my heart. Also, thankyou for your compliment on this story, it made my day!

Iinvalidzz - Don't you worry. I will get around to doing a Victor & Logan POV. I can't wait to write their sides of things! It shan't be long now.

AvalonTheLadyKiller - Aww thankyou so much honey! I am bowled over by such wonderful compliments. It makes me want to write another chapter asap and neglect my other stories. I hope the plot will thrill you as it unfolds.

Rosmund Chadwick - Be proud! I got a second chapter up in one day! Thats two. I'm impressed with myself. *puffs up chest*. I don't do this often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Female Of The Species.**

Chapter Six: Raw, Oh god its raw.

"Oh god."

I moaned, feeling sick to my stomach at just the sight of the bloody piece of meat on the plate. From a distance the carcasses I had seen, well I could pretend they were fake. Up close and my up-chuck reflex got a work out as it was very, very real.

"Please... please, g-get it away... I can't... No blood... no pink... Has to be well done... No fat..."

I groaned, holding one hand to my stomach whilst the other was holding my hair back. Fortunately I hadn't got any sick on myself, just on the floor, and I was leaning away from the stool and table so if I threw up again it would add to my brand new pile. God, even my sick smelt awful and I hadn't even eaten anything since I was caught. It had to be mostly bile and whatever acid was in my stomach because it sure as hell couldn't be food.

At least I hadn't got any on myself or the blanket I was using as clothing. Unfortunately I had a feeling I'd be tasting that sick for a while. I was feeling so awful - being sick will do that to you - that I didn't bother fighting when I felt a pair of large hands turn my body from facing right to facing left where to my slight surprise the blonde male was knelt on the floor. Of course he was still a little taller then me even on his knees but I found it odd he was down there. Of course I would be more surprised if I was feeling better, but as it was I just blinked at him. I only squirmed a little when he placed a wet cloth over my mouth and began to rub, but he didn't let me squirm for long so I settled for glaring.

"You look like a kitten spittin' tryin' to be a lion."

The blonde male chuckled, a smirk on his lips as he finished cleaning my mouth. I supposed being a kitten should be a step up from 'just human' as he had described earlier however I didn't appreciate it all the same. I watched him warily as he placed the cloth onto the table, I did notice the plate of meat was gone, and then grabbed a class of water as well as a large, deep bowl. I barely noticed or heard the sound of sizzling in the background. Especially when the blonde spoke up again.

"Don't swallow, spit into the bowl and get the taste out."

I had a feeling he'd never told a female to not swallow but to spit it out - and I wasn't talking about water either. With a glare I reluctantly took the water off him, making sure not to touch his fingers which he noticed, before taking a mouthful. To wash my mouth out, not following his directions, I did spit into the bowl before I took another mouthful. I did the same with that one but on the third I swallowed and to my relief I didn't taste any sick any more. I knew I should say thankyou, my parents had raised me to do so, but I found it hard to do so whilst I couldn't reconcile or even accept my new life let alone being the mate of two feral males. Two powerful feral males that could be The Brothers of legend. Yeah, that really wasn't sinking in but in the end even as the blonde said nothing whilst he got rid of the bowl and cloth I found it hard not to say thankyou. So much so it ate at me until finally I just ended up blurting it out.

"Thankyou."

She quickly glanced at her lap so she did not have to see either of their reactions. It was probably better that way, after all it was most likely their expressions would be smug or something like that and it would just make her angry. If she was going to get through this with as little damage to her person as possible she knew she was going to have to tone down her anger a little. Sure, this whole situation made her angry as well as the new laws that made it clear how females had always been second class citizens (when humans had been around the males just pretended the females had a say and control over their life so they could manipulate them). However, she wasn't going to be able to escape yet so that meant she'd have to stay whole, sane, and try to get in better shape. If she could do that she had a better chance of escaping.

Out of no where I felt a pair of hands lift me up from the stool, heard a fair bit of movement, and then lowered me down onto a definite male lap. Someone was definitely still excited and I didn't like it one bit. A large paw-like hand placed itself on my stomach over the blanket but felt just as intimate as it would against my fur. So much so that I couldn't help but freeze, tense, in dislike. I wasn't used to being touched by the male persuasion and especially not by a male that was interested in me romantically (although I couldn't be sure either male felt like that yet) and I just didn't know how to react to it. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on a person's point of view), I didn't have much time to think about it.

"Come on, open those lips of yours," A deep voice purred, "You need to eat."

I then noticed that the male, I guessed it was the blonde since he seemed to manhandle me the most, had a fork in his hand with a piece of well done meat on the end of it.

"Is it venison?"

I asked timidly, having a feeling that a feral who not only threw up at the sight of raw meat but also didn't like venison what-so-ever would be highly looked down upon if not worse.

"No. Its pork."

A growl responded which sounded so fierce I quickly wrapped my lips around the piece of meat and pulled away to chew. I really did not want to push these two. I noticed the dark haired male was sat beside me, confirming my theory Victor had me on his lap, and watching. I swallowed after chewing before letting my gaze wander back to my lap. It was only then I realised his hand was on my leg, my thigh actually, and rubbing it. I found myself whimpering as I squirmed in Victor's lap, feeling my senses flood with instincts whilst what human parts of me I had left was scared with men touching me without my permission as well as terrified they'd expect this to progress to places I'd never been before.

"Relax," Victor began in his usual deep voice, "Its just eatin'. Besides, ya gonna have to get used to us touchin' ya. Ferals like to touch, especially their mates, and if ya wanna keep that innocence of yours for a little while longer then ya gonna have to get used to us touchin' ya in other ways."

Suddenly, I didn't mind them touching me so much. I swallowed for a moment, trying to find some stabability within myself as I settled down, only to notice that Victor was actually purring. Real life purring. It reminded me so much of my pet cat I used to have that I found myself relaxing completely despite everything else. I even tried to turn my head so I could place my ear against his chest and hear the purr louder but it seemed Victor was determined to see me eat more.

"Eat. Ya can listen to it later. I'll even purr for ya just as ya go to sleep."

On one hand, I sure as hell didn't want him in my room let alone in the same bed or holding me. However on the other hand I loved falling asleep with my cat curled up beside my head purring. To have something similar was so very tempting that I just didn't know what to do so I did the only choice I could; I ate. I took every bite that was offered to me, relieved it was pork and well done, staying silent the whole time even as they touched me. The dark haired male continued rubbing my thigh whilst Victor used both hand and claw to rub my stomach in a not entirely displeasing way. I just really hoped he wasn't imagining cubs down there at the same time or even in the near future.

When the meat was finally done - that had one giant slab! - I couldn't help but feel stuffed. If they expected me to eat anything else then they were absolutely crazy. After my emotions being all over the place and high stress I had been under since I was captured, these two scaring me (although it was mostly Victor), and now a full stomach I couldn't help but sag against Victor as my eyes gradually closed. A good nap sounded really good about now, and so instinctively I just curled up as I was used to as I slept with my left side against his chest, my right hand reaching out to grab the nearest soft-ish object which happened to be Victor's arm and cuddled it against my chest, nuzzling it a little, along my left hand gripping Victor's shirt as I let myself sink into a deep half-asleep state.

I felt some movement from my bed and growled in annoyance under my breath as I tried to bury deeper into the bed. Unfortunately it didn't stop the movement so I hit it. That seemed to stop it so I relaxed once more, sighing happily.

"Come on, we need to get some clothes on ya darlin'."

A voice said, one I didn't bother to identify in my half-asleep state. I made a noise that could have sounded fairly like 'no' in response. The second a hand went to the top of the blanket I was using as a dress to pull it off it was like a gunshot going off for me. My eyes snapped open, my sleepiness rescinded, and my hand shot up to grab the blanket to defend myself.

"Hey, its okay darlin'. We just wanna get some proper clothes on ya. Maybe pajamas if ya gonna go back to sleep."

I glared at the dark haired male as I curled into a tighter ball defensively. I growled under my breath as the dark haired male reached out to take my hand away from the blanket. I held on tight but he had far greater strength so he ended up doing as he intended making me glare harder at him.

"Now don't look at me like that. You can't wear the blanket forever. Besides, wouldn't you be warmer in proper clothes?"

He asked, and I found it hard to argue against that kind of logic. Before I could say anything though Victor placed me onto the bed. It was rather odd as both brothers walked off at the same time - I guessed to find said clothes or pajamas. I really hoped it wasn't anything female owned by one of their conquests. That would not only creep me out but disgust me. Besides, any of their conquests were probably stick thin with huge breasts. Definitely not someone with small breasts and quite a bit (that was as much as I'd admit) of puppy fat on my tummy. On the other hand if it was new female clothing that did fit me I would be creeped out. After all they first met me at the Female Feral Station and immediately took me. They didn't know my size until then so they had no time to get clothing before hand. So unless I was asleep longer then I thought and they (or one of them) left to get clothing it would be impossible for them to have clothing my size unless they had stalked me somehow before hand. Maybe even before I was caught.

To my surprise though they came back with male pajamas. Victor had a pair of grey sweatpants with an elastic waist band (which hopefully could reduce to my size since even though I was not thin Victor was huge with muscle and so would need a bigger size then I did) whilst the dark haired male - whose name I would have to find out - had a short sleeve white t-shirt. I watched them wearily as the dark haired male approached first, putting the t-shirt on me first before letting his hands go underneath it to untie the blanket where I had tied it to keep it on me. The second he had it untied it dropped to pool down on my lap, and I froze as he trailed his hands down the fur between my breasts, down my tummy before he pulled his hands out and backed away.

I was still tense as Victor approached. If the dark haired male, who had seemed so quiet and normal, was willing to touch my fur and skin especially somewhere so private then what hope did I have that Victor wouldn't? None, and thats what scared me. However before I could bolt Victor was infront of knelt on the ground as he slid the sweatpants slowly up my feet, calves, and thighs until he reached my hips letting his knuckles brush against my fur the whole way he did so. He had made sure the blanket stayed on top of the sweatpants, and so once the sweatpants were up he pulled the blanket away with a darkly mischevious smile. I didn't like it.

The second neither were touching me I darted across the bed, got in on the far side and made sure my back was to them as I pulled the blankets tight against me so no one would be able to touch me again. I heard chuckling, and then some rustling before footsteps could be heard going out the bedroom door. I was still tense half an hour after that, but fortunately after a total of an hour since they left I was finally able to fall into a deep sleep. I had never been so relieved.

Morning would definately be a wake up call.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies! Here is another installment of FOTS (not to be confused with the True Blood organisation, haha!). I hope you've enjoyed it, and as always your reviews gives my heart fuzzies & makes my day so keep doing it!

Rosmund Chadwick - Aww, I'm so proud of you too! Hopefully this chapter is just as awesome. I also hope I put you out of your misery for updating again. I would never wish you to be in pain for lack of chapters to read! Also if you wanna set Victor on me feel free! I'm waiting for him *wink* and have many, many plans for that stud.

AvalonTheLadyKiller - I hope to do a Logan/Victor POV in the next chapter whilst she's asleep so hang in there! Thankyou so much for such a lovely review, I'm so very flattered, and must admit I suffer from Fanfiction Addiction too. I'll even go to FA Anonymous. Not that I'd give up anytime soon though. I'm glad my 'teasing' at the end of the chapter is well received. Sometimes I read stories and they have such huge cliffhangers it annoys me because the next chapter isn't up already (LOL) so I'm glad mine isn't as drastic as that. I'm also glad that each ending isn't a neat little bow either. Its no fun if you know all the details about whats happening and why.

Tanakal - Thankyou honey. I hope this continues to be a wonderful story.

Autobot-Fangirl10203 - Don't feel sorry for her for long... She does have James and Victor as very sexy eyecandy! Hopefully this update was as soon or sooner then you expected!

TheRYU - lol dominance play is always fun. Especially when Victor is involved! I agree that Victor listening to James is a good thing. Since they have been together again for so long, and made up, I figured Victor would listen to James. After all, he doesn't want to loose his brother again and it has been known that Logan has a better way with the ladies, which Victor hates to acknowledge but also wants to have a mate & cubs finally so he listens. Hopefully that was something people either picked up or had a feeling about it. lol! With Victor involved its normal to be pervy. It would be odd if anyone wasn't. I mean he's some kind of hunk-a-meat that I'd never say no to, and I have high standards! haha. Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting long for a new update and don't worry I'll never stop any of my stories. Thankyou so much for the compliments! I too, hate it when the pair fight over a female OC for the same reasons. When either loose everyone does, and they are two hulky feral male brothers. Why the hell would you only pick one anyway?!

Krikanalo - Thankyou hun! I'm sure there a lot of interesting developments to come...

Fleeing Dawn - I hope I updated fast enough for you hun! Also, if I were the OC as well I would have hidden behind James. I won't lie. However, she did run and he did get worked up. Fortunately he has a soft hidden centre that so far only James knows about. However in this chapter he has begun to show it to our girl. I hope this chapter gave you an awesome happy dance.

Guest - Aww, thankyou so much for such amazing compliments! I'm sure your story(ies) can be just as good too. I am very flattered and happy you love this story. I can't believe how many reviews, followers, and favourites I've gotten out of this and my other stories. I won't lie, it makes me feel very wanted and actually talented at writing! I've never been sure if I had any talent, to be honest.

Time Reviewer - I'm so glad I could give you a story you desired. The idea just came to me and wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. It is a shame there aren't many stories like this (truly unique ones) around, but hopefully this'll give other writers the urge to do so - and make them well written to. It is very worth it. As for Liev as Sabertooth - yes he was epic! However, there was the first movie and I felt as a writer I had to explain how he went from intelligent and fierce in the Origins movie to pure beast in the first X-men movie. Hopefully I did do that justice and I do believe before Logan left, Victor was slightly losing to his feral side (after all he had no one to train him, help him, or raise him like he had done for Logan) and when his brother left he lost all will to keep fighting it. Hence why he is pretty much all animal in the first X-men movie, but the sight of his brother again, and that fall from the statue gave him the kick up the ass he needed, and he worked to control it again. As for my female OC, she has always had fur. The stripes on her skin just appeared first since the stripes in a tiger are ingrained into the skin hence why the fur that grows out of the skin appears to have stripes. It is the same for her. I'm so flattered you loved this story enough to check out 'Logan Who?' too. I'm glad people do recognise my female leads as being strong but with their own weaknesses and knowing their own boundries. I am sick of characters that are so Mary-Sue (both in appearance and personality!), and Jean because she's so stuck up, vain, & a tease that she needs to die. Badly. Plus, she took Logan from Rogue. It makes me sad. They had such chemistry in the first movie! That should have developed in the next two, but alas it did not. Maybe one day...


End file.
